Dog Issues
by Ramaxy18-chan
Summary: After playing with his basketball Team and Himuro, both him and Himuro bought something to eat and waited for the bus. And that's where Kagami's misfortune, fated and funny day begun… AmericaAU. My version of Kagami's fear for the dogs! Enjoy One-shot. I dont own KnB.


**Dog issues**

**Summary: After playing with his basketball Team and Himuro, both him and Himuro bought something to eat and waited for the bus. And that's where Kagami's misfortune, fated and funny day begun… AmericaAU. My version of Kagami's fear for the dogs! Enjoy One-shot.**

* * *

"Tiger, I'm going to the bathroom" said Tatsuya Himuro, standing up from the bench they were sitting on and looking over at his 'Little Brother'. Said teen just nodded, too full after eating almost 15 burgers at the age of 13. Himuro chuckled at this and started walking towards the bathroom, hoping that the bus didn't come before he finished.

Taiga looked at the sky. The white clouds were getting in the sun's way, stopping the rays from getting to his eyes. It was a very nice day.

*Bark bark*

Taiga looked around, searching for the source of the sound, until he spotted a dog on the other side of the street. And it was _glaring_ at him_. 'The hell?_' he thought annoyed, glaring back at the dog. Because there's no way he was going to lose in a staring contest with a dog. The dog barked angrily at his actions, apparently annoyed that it wasn't scaring him. It started to struggle with the chains binding it to its house. Kagami smirked _'Heh, fool. There's no fucking way that pest is going to break free…Also, there's still a fence in the way…'_ The red head then laughed, and the dog seemed to hear him, because it stopped struggling.

"Keep trying doggie" Kagami mocked it. The dog started to struggle again with the chains until finally they broke. Kagami stopped laughing, jaw dropping at the dog. The dog was _smirking_ at him almost _mockingly_! The dog ran towards the fence. '_The Fence. There's no way he's going to break that one!_'. Taking a better look at the _thing_(because to Kagami, no dog could break a chain and then smirk to someone mockingly) , he noticed it was a mixed breed. It was a big dog of dark brown color, only it paws and tail were white. It eyes were very intimidating though, one was blue and the other was yellow-brown.

The dog sniffed at the fence, running besides it searching for a way out. Then it pounced on the fence, barking at him again. Kagami looked at the dog amused. Then the dog ran away from the fence and turned towards Kagami. Kagami'w eyes widened…

"Wait…he can't-! I mean-It's impossible! A dog can't jump that high!" he muttered, trying to convince himself (the dog broke a chain, dammit) while eyeing the dog warily. Contrary to Kagami's words, the dog seemed pretty sure that it could jump the fence. It ran at top speed **{A/N: Aomine's 0 to max speed!}** and jumped on the fence, putting it paws on the small holes, it climbed to the other side. Kagami could only gape.

'What kind of mix breed it that?!'

Kagami looked at the dog as it bared it teethes-no FANGS- at him! _'Those teethes look very sharp…and big…'_

"Fuck!" he swore the dog began to run towards him. And now let the chase begin~

* * *

Himuro stopped talking with a girl **{A/N: Biiiiiiiiiiitch!}**, a classmate he found on his way back, when he heard cursing and yelling. He frowned as he somewhat recognized that voice…

"Tetsuya Himuro! You Fucker help meeeeeee!" Himuro's eyes widened as he saw Kagami running in the distance with a HUGE dog hot on its tail. Did he also mention that his _**dear**_ little brother was running towards him? No?

"W-Wait! Ti-Tiger! Turn-Turn to another side!" Himuro shouted nervously, as people parted ways for the redhead and the dog to pass. As soon as the raven saw this, he soon started to run too.

"I already tried! This muther-fucking-devil just won't leave! I even climbed on top of some cars! You have to help me!" shouted back Kagami, while running after Himuro, who was trying desperately (and failing) to lead the red teen away from him.

"Go away Tiger! Why are you even following me?! You know I'm no good with animals!"

"WHAT?! What kind of older-brother are you?!" Kagami yelled, running even faster to catch up with Himuro. Himuro looked back and groaned as he saw that Kagami was hot on his trail along with the dog.

"Aren't you a Tiger?!"

"Tigers are cats too!"

As they continued running with one throwing insults at the other, the unexpected happened. Some fool with a shopping cart decided it was nice to pass right in front of the running teens. Himuro, being the first one on the chase, saw the cart and jumped swiftly over it. He landed gracefully and continued running. _Buuuuuut,_Kagami being Bakagami, didn't see the cart(too busy glancing over his shoulder to see if they lost the dog, which unfortunately didn't happen) and crashed into it. All the contents of the cart went flying out of it into the ground.

"Ugh…" Kagami groaned, face full of dirt and blood and pain, from where he scrapped it with the floor. He grits his teeth in pain rolled to the side, face up to all the commotion around him. He then froze. Suddenly he couldn't see…and…Why was there saliva all over his face?

*Growl*

He looked up at the dog that was baring its teethes at him.

'Oh shit' he got screwed.

* * *

Two hours later at an hospital, two teenagers one with black hair and one with red hair (the later with some injuries) waited at a room for the doctor to come back. Himuro looked over at Kagami feeling now a little guilty. The boy was covered in bruises and bandaged in some places, and was injected with a needle for protection. Himuro noticed that the boy didn't stop shaking ever since they were brought here.

"Tiger, are you…all right?" he asked quietly. The other looked at him with (what was supposed to be) a grin.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah….I-I-I'm f-f-fine" Himuro sweatdropped at this. _'He's lying. I think even a blind could tell he was lying!'_

"You sure?" he couldn't help but ask again.

"Y-Y-Y-eah…L-Lets just g-go…"

"But the doctor isn't here yet Taiga"

"Whatever" Himuro smiled slightly at the pouting red head. That was more like him.

"I'm baaaaack~" said the Female doctor, walking with a little girl towards the duo. "Why were you here now…Oh right! The dog bitten boy!" she said nodding to herself, making the other two teens sweatdrop at this.

" 'Dog Bitten'?" the little girl repeated. Himuro walked towards her and smiled at her.

"Yes, we were chased by a dog" _–"A devil!"_—"and Taiga there was bitten by it" he explained pointing at Kagami and ignoring his correction(in Kagami's point of view) of what the dog was. The girl blinked cutely at the black hair and smiled.

"You mean Blackie?"

"Blackie?" chorused the two teens. The girls smiled and took out something small and furry from her backpack.

*Woof*

Kagami shrieked and left the room at light's speed. Leaving a smiling little girl, a poker-facing grown up and a face palming teen.

"Yes, Blackie!"

*Woof Woof*

* * *

Extra!

Himuro: Miss, I think he has a trauma

Doctor: Yes, I think he has one too

* * *

**A/N: Start!**

**Yosh! After not updating for a lot of time I finally am trying to catch up woth my stories! Im sorry for those who were waiting for other updates. But I swear on my dead Husky Oliver that I will try to update them on this week and try to add one new story(that last one I don't swear it on my dear love).**

**Okay, please let me know if you liked my one shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

**A/N: Accomplished!**


End file.
